S'APPRIVOISER DANS LA HAINE
by Chimeishou
Summary: "... Si elle n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer cet air niais, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui ferait... " (édité) C'est à éviter si vous n'aimez pas l'angst, même si Karin est marrante (à mon sens). - Présence de viols, maladies mentales, névroses, violences physiques et morales... traité comme si c'était normal.


Il pénétrait d'un coup l'antre humide...

Il, était un brun ténébreux qui, dans l'abysse confondant du dédale, cheminait à la recherche d'un être méprisable qu'il côtoya d'un intérêt commun mais divergent, il fût un temps.

Un être qu'il avait tenté même d'exterminer, il y a maintenant plus de quatre ans. Mais le serpent était revenu de plus bel _la vermine ne disparaît pas facilement, c'est d'ailleurs à cela qu'on la reconnaît_ comme s'il n'avait fait que muer.

Toujours est-il que les griefs qui l'avaient incité à l'assassiner n'étaient plus d'actualité. Ce vil ne pourrait plus s'emparer de son corps désormais. En effet, la force de l'hôte assumé s'était accrue au point qu'une possession fût impossible, au cas où celle-ci ne serait pas consentie.

Après quelques minutes à s'enfoncer dans la terre en utilisant les boyaux sinueux de l'antre. Il finit par atteindre le laboratoire du sannin reptilien, là où il le trouverait à coup sûr s'il était en train d'expérimenter une de ces dernières trouvailles. Il n'y était pas mais ne tarda pas à y venir en ayant sentit la présence d'une de ses anciennes proies ; cette dernière n'ayant rien fait pour dissimuler sa venue.

Le serpent et son héritier se firent face en chien de faïence. Un sourire sordide qui se voulait probablement sympathique à l'égard de son disciple, se peignit sur le visage de l'ainé qui lui tînt à peu près ce langage :

 **\- Eh bien mon cher Sasuke, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite.**

 **\- Épargnes-moi ta complaisance, je vais être bref.**

 **\- Comme toujours** ; compléta l'ancien, ce qui fit bougonner le jeune.

 **\- Hm ... comme tu le sais mon idée consistant à les aider lors de la guerre, pour récupérer la confiance de Konoha n'a pas touché à son but.**

 **\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'il suffirait de leur venir en aide pour qu'ils oublient leurs griefs à ton encontre ?**

 **\- Non, mais j'avais parié sur la naïveté toute puissante de Naruto et espéré qu'elle pèserait suffisamment, pour ma réhabilitation du moins.**

 **\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour te plaindre de ta déconvenue stratégique.**

 **\- Non, devenir Hokage n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Je ferais honneur à la mémoire de mon frère en œuvrant dans l'ombre à la sauvegarde de ce village comme il l'a fait et redonnant vie à notre lignée.**

Le survivant fit une pause pour laisser entendre sa raison avant de reprendre...

Le vieil homme tiqua au dernier mot comprenant enfin là où son disciple voulait en venir.

 **\- J'utiliserais le statut d'innocence de ma progéniture pour me faire réhabiliter et d'ici là, Naruto sera probablement devenu Hokage, ça n'en sera que plus facile pour me faire accepter. Il ne me restera qu'à faire bonne figure auprès de ceux qui doutent encore de moi. Et tranquillement, je grimperais dans la hiérarchie et le clan Uchiha retrouvera sa grandeur avec le temps.**

 **\- Et bien, je suis surpris, tu comptes encore sur la confiance et la naïveté de l'Uzumaki après toutes ces tentatives de meurtre à son encontre ?** Ricana le serpent.

 **\- Il n'a jamais cessé de croire que nous étions amis** ; lâcha le plus jeune avec une moue de dédain.

 **\- Qu'attends-tu donc de moi mon cher élève ?** Orochimaru avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'il cherchait.

Il savait également que le jeune homme était particulièrement populaire auprès de la gente féminine avec son physique parfait, comme sculpté dans le marbre ; et qu'il n'aurait même pas à demander pour que n'importe quelle femelle hormonalement en âge de procréer se jette à ses pieds les jambes écartées pour le satisfaire.

Le ténébreux jeune homme fusilla son ancien mentor du regard d'avoir osé lui rappeler son statut d'obédience d'il était une fois. L'ambiance entre les deux hommes était glaciale et le ton jouasse du serpent n'y faisait rien.

Les corps des deux individus étaient bandés dans leur intégrité dans une position de fausse nonchalance, aux aguets, prêt à bondir au moindre signal d'agressivité de la part du vis-à-vis.

 **\- J'ai besoin de toi pour me trouver des génitrices telles qu'elles n'amoindriraient pas mes gênes afin de produire une descendance dotée d'un potentiel optimal.**

Un large sourire méphitique _ du fait de l'ensemble moribond du visage de son possesseur _ s'étendait sur ses lèvres à l'entente de cette requête. En effet, le serpent avait toujours eu une grande passion pour la génétique et l'eugénisme. Il avait toujours été très intéressé d'ailleurs par la lignée des Uchiha et rêvé de travailler sur ce cas. Le dernier survivant et le plus prometteur de ses membres, celui qu'il avait tant convoité il y a quelques années pour ses capacités, venait lui-même lui demander de l'aider à créer des répliques à la génétique la plus pure possible. L'homme-serpent jubilait littéralement. L'ancien disciple ne s'étonnait guère de la réaction du vieil homme.

 **\- Voilà qui te ressemble bien, mon cher Sasuke. Efficacité, rapidité, qualité. Tu tombes à point, je commençais à rouiller** ; ironisa l'homme reptile avec une mine satisfaite.

 **\- Ne te réjouis pas trop, je ne te laisserais pas toucher à ma progéniture.**

 **\- Quelles raisons me pousseraient à t'aider si je n'y gagne rien ?**

Les deux hommes se défièrent quelques instants du regard ; l'un sévère, raide et froid comme une congère et l'autre se jouant de ses dispositions avec une mine de circonstance.

Le premier s'apprêtait à faire une concession à l'autre.

 **\- Je te laisserais ceux qui n'auront pas le potentiel minimum que j'exigerais d'un Uchiha.**

 **\- Soit. Je suis disposé à te venir en aide** ; concluait l'aînée en joignant le bout de ses doigts les uns aux autres. Eh bien, commençons par trouver la mère de ton premier enfant si tu veux bien.

Les deux hommes se retirèrent en silence et s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale aux allures abyssales.

Le vieux savant fou fit présentation de ses quelques cobayes féminins qui avaient les meilleures chances de lui accorder une bonne descendance Uchiha, fort peu nombreux et qui visiblement ne furent pas aux goûts de notre sombre éphèbe aux désirs géniteurs. Ils remontèrent des cachots et passèrent dans la salle d'hibernation : là ou l'homme savant entrepose en général des corps sans vie mais possédant des propriétés et caractéristiques intéressantes en désespoir de cause.

Il s'y arrêta et reçu un regard interrogateur de la part de son ex-disciple.

 **\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire un cadavre n'enfante pas ; critiqua-t-il connaissant la passion de son maître pour la collection de corps sans vie.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas que ça cher petit ignare, ces tubes ne me servent pas qu'à conserver les morts en parfait état. Parmi tous ces cobayes morts, l'un est encore en vie. C'est une énigme même pour moi, tous les autres cobayes décèdent peu de temps après avoir subi cette hibernation, enfin, s'ils se réveillent. Et ce n'est pas tout elle a su éviter à son âme de finir dans les limbes quand je l'ai sacrifié... impossible de savoir comment elle a fait malheureusement cette partie de sa mémoire a été effacée dans le processus.** Déclara-t-il en se tenant le menton, en y repensant d'une manière introspective sans vraiment s'adresser à son vis-à-vis.

Le vieil homme avait réussi à éveiller l'intérêt de notre déserteur, bien que le premier ne fut pas vraiment ravit de n'avoir pas refourgué un autre de ses cobayes. Il s'avança résigné jusqu'à la console de commande du tube dans lequel se trouvait son sujet d'étude favori.

 **\- Je vois dans ton regard que celle-ci t'intéresses.**

 **\- Les autres ne ressemblaient à rien.**

 **\- Tu es trop difficile, selon toutes vraisemblances les gênes de la première se serait parfaitement combinés aux tiens.**

 **\- Elle était blonde et avait un gros nez** ; émit-il avec un dégoût non dissimulé tandis que le serpent soupirait à la difficulté qui s'annonçait de trouver des génitrices à la fois résistantes, intelligentes, dotées d'un potentiel génétique irréprochablement sain et il faudrait en plus ajouter à cela une qualité esthétique : exigence futile qui compliquait grandement les choses.

 **\- J'espère que tu as conscience, de l'effort considérable fait en te cédant ce cobaye, je ne pourrais plus avancer dans mes recherches sur la mise en hibernation et faire de test quand elle portera ta descendance** ; il appuya sur un dernier bouton pour activer l'évidage du système.

 **\- Je devinais à ta réticence qu'elle t'était plus importante que les autres. L'idée de te la prendre m'ait assez plaisante, je l'admets** ; confit-il avec un sourire suffisant, provocateur et premier sourire qu'il se permit depuis son entrée dans l'antre du serpent. Le savant grimaça puis transforma la torsion de sa bouche en un faux sourire destiné à répondre aux provocations pleines de vices du jeune homme qui se sentait décidément tout puissant – **et si la descendance que j'ai d'elle me plaît, je la réutiliserais peut-être. Elle convient à mes exigences physiques attendues d'une femme Uchiha. Elle n'a pas de tares génétiques si ce n'est d'avoir une étrange résistance à la mort et à tes manipulations. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit pour me déplaire non plus.**

Le corps de la jeune femme était lentement descendu dans le tube, s'adaptant au niveau du liquide verdâtre et finit recroquevillé au fond, sur le socle de métal, luisant et nu, couvert de sa longue chevelure noire d'ébène.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur une fiche avec quelques indications de bases où il lut : son poids, sa taille, son groupe sanguin, sa date de naissance et même son quotient intellectuel. Il constata qu'elle était censée avoir un an de plus que lui.

Il observa son corps maigre qui ne semblait pas être celui d'une combattante et encore moins celui d'une femme adulte. Mais ce qui finit de le convaincre, fût de lire son affinité de chakra : feu. Une bonne chose sachant que l'attribut principal du clan Uchiha, après son dojutsu, était ses techniques de Katon.

 **\- Ou l'as-tu recruté ?**

 **\- En revenant du pays de la terre, à la frontière, il y a douze ans, je l'ai aperçu dans une maison close, son regard m'a interpellé, je l'ai acheté.**

Le jeune homme sceptique leva un sourcil, étonné ; il ne pensait pas que le vieil Orochimaru aurait pu agir ainsi : sur un simple ressentit vis-à-vis du regard d'une fillette. Et pourtant le serpent avait toujours été attiré par le regard de certains êtres dans lesquels il lisait –clairvoyant comme il l'a toujours été– la particularité et les sentiments.

Le vieux reptile se rappela qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe qu'il avait envoyée pour tester le dernier survivant du clan maudit. Il trouva donc assez ironique que ce fut elle qu'il choisisse parmi toutes ses sujettes d'expérience. Il ne se souvenait même probablement pas d'elle.

Il la détailla avec circonspection... Il était sans doute celui qui la connaissait le mieux.

 _Elle était tellement banale et simple pour qui ne savait pas regarder._

Et justement, il aimait beaucoup cet aspect discret et passe-partout de cette gamine, qui en plus de son intelligence qui lui permettait de voir clair dans les ordres qu'il donnait, sans qu'il ait besoin de les détailler, ne les questionnait jamais, même quand ça lui déplaisait.

Dans ce sens, elle fut la plus fidèle et obéissante de ses spécimens. A l'instar de Kimimaro, le talent en moins. L'absence de don ce n'était pas le problème majeur, non, c'est surtout qu'elle manquait de cruauté ou de détachement réel sur ses actes, contrairement à tous les autres ...

On ne pouvait pas le tromper si facilement.

Il lui avait un jour laissé un poison violent à sa disposition pour qu'elle en enduise ses senbons : son arme de prédilection –avec lesquels elle faisait preuve d'une certaine dextérité, manquant rarement ses cibles– mais elle n'y avait pas touché. Preuve que tuer n'était pas un de ses buts.

Bien-sûr qu'elle se donnait des airs de brute pour n'en rien laisser paraître, mais elle rechignait bien souvent à asséner le coup fatal à ses adversaires, ne faire que tuer des ennemis ou gêneurs. Ce qui lui avait souvent porté préjudice et faisait finalement d'elle une bien mauvaise kunoichi ...

Alors voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas preuve de l'attrait pour la violence qu'il recherchait chez ceux à qui il implantait des outils tels que ceux dont ces deux coéquipiers avaient bénéficié, il l'avait juste laissé se débattre avec son taijutsu et ses armements ninjas de base...

Pour voir jusqu'où elle irait sans tuer personne… Ou si elle comprendrait enfin qu'elle n'a pas le choix dans ce monde où la règle : tuer ou être tué, fait loi. Mais non, elle ne le comprit pas.

 _Quel gâchis..._

Le savant serpent appuya et déclencha la réanimation.

Le petit corps fut secoué de spasmes intenses un bref instant. Puis la jeune fille se mit à expectorer le liquide gluant qui encombrait sa trachée. Le tube se souleva ensuite laissant à l'air libre la jeune fille à peine capable de se redresser et tremblante.

 **\- Ne me l'abîmes pas trop** ; déclara l'homme-serpent à son ancien apprenti sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 **\- J'essaierais d'y aller doucement** ; grogna le plus jeune pas très adepte de la rigolade et encore moins de l'humour de son ancien senseï.

Le cobaye ouvrit doucement les yeux et balaya la pénombre pour trouver son maître. De nouveau, il était accompagné, plus d'une femme encapuchonnée cette fois, mais d'un jeune homme à découvert. Elle entendait faiblement, les oreilles vrillées et assourdies d'acouphènes, ayant en plus, encore un peu de liquide coincé dans les canaux auditifs. Elle ne comprenait pas le peu qu'elle avait perçu de la conversation. Elle tenta d'éclaircir la situation :

 **\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi maître Orochimaru ?** Lâcha-t-elle de sa voix fine encore brisée, irritée par la toux.

Le survivant de la tuerie du clan maudit observa la scène en silence, regardant les bras frêles soulever le petit corps poisseux et dénudé de la jeune femme. Il détailla chaque part de son anatomie délicate. Puis s'attarda sur son visage triangulaire aux traits fins, aux grands yeux félins couleur de charbon. Son regard d'abysse était en effet très attrayant presque captivant se dit le ténébreux en se rendant compte qu'il le fixait depuis plusieurs secondes sans discontinuer. Elle était peut-être un peu trop maigre et affaiblie, il serait obligé de la ménager quelques temps avant de commencer les _hostilités_.

 **\- Mon ami Sasuke va avoir besoin de toi Kin.** Siffla le serpent, de sa voix rauque et sinueuse. J'aimerais que tu lui rendes service pour moi.

La jeune femme ne voyait pas exactement où son maître voulait en venir mais acquiesça sagement, gardant le silence, devinant qu'elle saurait bien assez tôt de quoi il retournait. Orochimaru ôta son pardessus et le donna à la jeune fille en lui ordonnant : « **Enfiles-ça, tu pars avec lui.** » Ce à quoi elle obéit, passant la tunique sur son corps. Sasuke attendit à peine qu'elle ait fini, l'attrapa et la cala sur son épaule.

Sans plus d'atermoiement, il quitta le repaire et marcha pendant une bonne heure à vive allure.

La petite brune ne prit, la peine de se débattre ou la parole, qu'une fois que son ravisseur l'a déposé à terre, dans son habitation. Elle observa son environnement avec un air agnostique. Les murs gris ternes étaient nus, il n'y avait aucune décoration et très peu de mobilier. Il n'y passait vraisemblablement pas beaucoup de temps et ne s'y impliquait pas des masses. Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus luxueux que le repère d'Orochimaru, pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'accueillant.

Le lieu était à l'image de son détenteur.

 **\- Puis-je savoir à quels services dois-je vous être disposée et pour quelle durée ?**

Le ténébreux fut quelques peu surpris d'entendre sa voix presque mélodieuse percer le silence de sa résidence, croyant qu'elle ne dirait plus mot à en croire son air mutique. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et la détailla de pied en cap avant de poser son regard hautain, froid et dédaigneux sur elle.

Elle le soutînt sans une once de gêne ou d'indisposition comme si rien ne l'atteignait plus. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux dépourvus de sentiments dont il ne saurait distinguer l'iris de la pupille.

 **\- Porter mes enfants sur une période encore indéterminée.**

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais ce fut la seule chose qui témoigna qu'elle avait assimilée l'information. C'est finalement lui qui détourna le regard du sien qui lui donnait l'impression d'un néant infini. Il enchaîna avec une question pour le moins triviale :

 **\- Tu sais cuisiner ?**

 **\- Médiocrement** ; dit-elle en haussant les épaules, puis justifia – **je n'ai jamais appris.**

 **\- Je vois ... à quoi es-tu bonne alors ?**

 **\- J'ai suivi la même formation ninja que tout autre genin d'Oto, puis je me suis sélectionnée pour passer l'examen chūnin suite à des tests préliminaires éliminatoires. Durant l'examen, ma mission était de tester tes compétences avec l'aide de mes coéquipiers ... enfin, officiellement, de te "tuer"** ; exposa-t-elle sans détour.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle le connaissait de cette époque mais que lui ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air de celles lui le couvaient du regard et l'adulaient comme des écervelées ; elle n'a pas eu de réaction particulière en reconnaissant.

L'Uchiha se demandait si cette femme était réellement normale pour supporter ce que le serpent lui faisait endurer sans broncher et lui restant dévouée.

 _Un bordel, est-ce vraiment pire que les expérimentations d'Orochimaru ?_

Et pendant qu'il se questionnait il l'observait vaguement et s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait et était particulièrement pâle, un teint presque moribond couvrait sa peau entière.

 **\- Tu es dans un état pitoyable** ; commenta-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains squelettiques qui tremblaient. Elle haussa les épaules et émit la cause :

 **\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pu m'alimenter. Orochimaru omet probablement que c'est un besoin vital.**

 _Serait-ce une remarque sarcastique ?_

Le déserteur fronça les sourcils puis soupira en lui attrapant un bras et la tirant ; elle le suivit de force en titubant mais essayant de s'adapter à son pas :

 **\- Ton corps est aussi froid que celui d'un serpent** ; constata-t-il en sentant la fraîcheur de sa peau collante à cause du liquide dans lequel elle était conservée **– je vais préparer une soupe. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de me faire un cadavre.**

 **\- Merci, j'imagine** ; dit-elle avec un ton las plein de dérision.

 **\- Non, ne me dis pas merci.** Répondit-il sèchement. **C'est parfaitement inutile et je ne supporte pas ça.**

 **\- Soit –** ça l'arrangeait.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il la lâcha, elle avait l'air à deux doigts de défaillir, il envisagea d'être moins brutale à l'avenir, du moins quand elle sera enceinte. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir en la voyant tanguer et vaciller.

Elle l'observa sortir les composants déshydratés de bonites, d'algues séchées et le soyu d'une pauvre commode, puis tout jeter ensemble dans une casserole d'eau qu'il mit sur le petit feu de sa cuisine minimaliste. Elle se disait que, si c'était ce qu'il appelait 'cuisiner', elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à faire de même : si c'est ce qu'il attendait d'elle outre le fait de se laisser féconder.

Elle pensa aussi qu'il était un étrange individu d'ainsi demander à Orochimaru de lui prêter un ventre -ni plus ni moins- alors qu'il pourrait probablement trouver -sans trop de difficulté, aux vues de son physique avantageux- une jolie petite idiote qui se laisserait engrosser.

Il ne devait pas avoir des idées très nettes derrière la tête pour utiliser une fille comme elle...

Une fille perdue, qui n'espère plus rien et que personne n'attend nulle-part ni ne regrettera.

 **\- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ?** demanda-t-elle n'imaginant pas avoir de réponse.

 **\- Pour n'avoir aucun compte à rendre, entre autre** ; maugréa-t-il ne daignant pas faire l'énumération de toutes les raisons qui avait pu le pousser à se rabattre sur un cobaye de son ancien senseï, plutôt qu'une civile ou toute autre femme dite normale, kunoichi comprises.

Il sortit de la cuisine sans un mot laissant la paire de baguettes qui lui servait à remuer le liquide ambré et parsemé de particules d'algue qui flottaient, qui commençait à peine à chauffer. Elle ne bougea pas de son assise, fixant vaguement un point inexistant sur les murs gris sales dans un état second d'épuisement, dormant presque les yeux ouverts.

Il était parti depuis une dizaine de minutes quand elle sortit de sa transe sentant le parfum s'émanant de la préparation qui bouillait et avait un peu réduit par évaporation. Elle se leva, rajouta de l'eau et coupa le feu. Elle put constater en portant la casserole pleine d'eau qu'elle n'avait plus aucune force dans les membres comme le laisser présager leurs maigreurs. Elle soupira en retournant s'asseoir. Une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut vite la surprit dans sa solitude :

 **\- On essaie de se rendre utile ?** Railla le dernier Uchiha avec ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire sur son visage sérieux en permanence, avant d'ajouter – **économises tes forces pour m'être utile plus rapidement.**

Le visage pâle se crispa un peu ; ce que le jeune homme ne manqua pas de constater et qui lui donna la satisfaction de la savoir capable d'émotion humaine tout de même.

La sujette de son côté se disait qu'il serait presque capable de l'agacer à force de remarques corrosives et que si elle n'était pas dans cet état déplorable elle se serait probablement donner le mal de se rebeller… Bien qu'elle avait plutôt pour habitude de rester indifférente face à ce genre de provocation, ce qui avait toujours eu le don d'en frustrer le lanceur. Elle posa son regard vide dans celui du jeune homme avec insistance jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le détourne.

Ce dernier qui avait compris qu'elle n'était pas si insensible que ça, soutînt son regard de défi… Mais, après une longue minute passée dans le néant de ses yeux, il fut contraint, presque gêné, de détourner les siens. Il avait perdu la face. Il fit la moue en se sentant à la fois si émoustillé et décontenancé par une fille aussi chétive et pathétique. Il l'approcha et se pencha sur elle la tenant par la mâchoire et la forçant à le regarder, ce qu'elle ne chercha même pas à esquiver. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui grogna ces mots dans un souffle courroucé :

 **\- Prends garde, si tu continues à me défier ainsi, je n'attendrais pas ta rémission avant de commencer.**

 **\- Pour moi, c'est du pareil au même. Après tout, tu es certainement devenu un homme d'une puissance hors du commun pour posséder le respect de maître Orochimaru, ce n'est pas comme si -si tu décidais de me prendre- je pouvais vraiment lutter et t'en empêcher avec mes années de retard et mon manque d'entrainement forcé.** Concluait-elle avec résignation en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Je vois que tu es réaliste. J'attendrais que tu sois lavée pour te 'prendre' comme tu le dis si bien.**

 **\- Monsieur est en manque il semblerait.**

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le déserteur l'attrapa par les bras et la força à se lever avant de la plaquer face au mur. Il dégagea son postérieur de la tunique, seul vêtement qu'elle portait, puis sortit son membre en se plaçant derrière elle. D'une main, il tenait son pieu brandit entre ses cuisses et de l'autre, il la tenait fermement par la hanche pour la faire se cambrer légèrement.

 **\- Tu veux voir à quel point je suis en manque ?** lui marmonna-t-il froidement en se penchant près de son oreille.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'avoir entendu une quelconque réponse, de la part du cobaye d'Orochimaru. Il la pénétra d'un coup sec s'attendant à l'entendre crier. Elle n'eut qu'un petit hoquet de douleur auquel elle s'était visiblement abstenue de faire prendre trop d'ampleur en serrant les dents. Elle avait mal, il le voyait et le sentait à la raideur de son corps qui s'était complètement tendu à son entrée brutale. Il lima quelques minutes. Il avait senti le corps de la brune se réchauffer au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vient, sa peau devenir moite et reprendre des couleurs plus vivantes, son corps ne s'était pas détendue une seconde ce qui avait favorisé la stimulation du jeune homme qui éructait à présent de plaisir au fond de sa victime.

 **\- Monsieur se sent mieux ?** Cracha-t-elle de sa voix brisée presque tremblante tandis que le destinataire se reposait, toujours à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il la lâcha, mais ce dernier prenait visiblement son temps. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait passé ses bras fermement autour d'elle l'empêchant d'effectuer tout mouvement et même de tomber. Si la situation n'était pas celle d'un viol, ça aurait presque pu paraître romantique, de l'extérieur. Il tenta alors de la lâcher mais les jambes de la brune s'affaissèrent sous le faible poids du reste de son corps, alors l'Uchiha décida de railler en la gardant dans ses bras :

 **\- Et bien, t'ai-je fais tant d'effet que tu en tombes en pâmoison?** Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tenait déjà qu'à peine debout avant qu'il ne la trousse sans douceur.

Elle ne répondit pas et ne lui accorda pas même un regard noir.

Il transféra le poids de son dos sur un de ses bras et passa l'autre sous ses jambes afin de la soulever, puis d'emprunter le couloir et d'aller la poser dans son lit.

 **\- Je vais t'amener à manger, reposes-toi.** Dit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé, avant de repartir.

Elle fixa le plafond vaguement. Elle se sentait sale. Elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi depuis longtemps. Et ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait que sa peau était couverte d'une matière visqueuse qui la rendait collante... Elle imagina qu'elle devrait probablement supporter ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussi à l'engrosser.

Peut-être qu'elle finirait par s'y habituer... qui sait ?

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait encore vraiment quelque part où aller. Et son seul but n'était que d'obéir à son maître et malheureusement sa mission était ici. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle laisserait de côté ses états d'âmes.

Elle s'y ferait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait... elle le savait.

Le premier jour.

Après l'incident, il lui apporta à manger et ne la quitta du regard que quelques minutes, décidant de l'analyser ainsi par ses silences et ses gestes.

Elle avala sans bruit les pâtes et le bouillon qu'il lui avait ordonné de manger. Il ne lui posa pas de question et elle non plus. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment porté sur la causette il faut dire.

Elle faisait en sorte de l'ignorer avec beaucoup de zèle, ne daignant porter son regard sur lui que quand il la lâchait pour pouvoir grappiller à son tour des informations visuelles.

Après quelques heures de ce petit jeu il décida qu'elle mériterait une toilette. Il la traîna à un point d'eau. Il la déshabilla et lui dit d'aller se laver. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait guère, il ôta ses vêtements à son tour et l'attrapa avant d'avancer dans la rivière. Quand l'eau lui arriva jusqu'aux cuisses, il fléchît les genoux et les immergea tous les deux. Puis il se dît finalement que c'était pour le mieux, faible comme elle était pour le moment, elle se serait faite emportée par le courant.

Par réflexe, elle se débattit pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et s'agrippa à son cou, mais se rendit compte, après-coup, qu'il l'immergeait doucement à partir des épaules pour qu'elle trempe sa tête et nettoie ses cheveux … Ces cheveux qui cascadaient autour d'elle comme les tentacules poisseux d'un poulpe mort... ou comme si de sa tête jaillissait mollement un flot de pétrole qui l'engluait peu à peu, elle et ses membres émaciés.

Il l'observa longuement, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien être… Avec son regard éteint, puis sa chevelure terne, noirs comme une nuit nuageuse et sans lune. Puis, cette peau d'un blanc cassé, translucide, discrètement striée du bleu de ses vaisseaux sanguins trop visibles ; que ce soit sur son visage, sur ses tempes, ses paupières et sous ses yeux, jusqu'à sur sa mâchoire fine ; ou sur son corps tout entier, de son cou, à ses épaules, en passant par la poitrine, les cuisses, les bras et ce jusqu'aux pieds. Pas besoin de byakugan pour deviner l'emplacement de ses tenkketsus, encore une faiblesse pour elle...

Il souriait en coin en la voyant s'affoler et lui faire aussi peu confiance, en outre.

Elle se rassura un peu bien que toujours assez mal à l'aise mais fît ce qu'il lui suggérait tacitement ... après tout la sensation poisseuse de ses cheveux n'était pas agréable. Alors, si elle pouvait se débarrasser de la moindre gêne pour rendre sa vie plus supportable...

Mais...

Le lendemain du premier jour, elle avait toujours un poulpe mort sur la tête.

Elle avait très mal dormit soit dit en passant...

Le déserteur avait décidé de la faire coucher à son coté et l'avait forcée, d'un bras autour de sa taille, à se coller à lui. Le jeune homme cauchemardait et la serrait inconsciemment contre lui, parfois douloureusement, lui rappelant ainsi ses nombreuses cottes cassées qui ne se répareront jamais correctement.

Lui, à contrario, avait étonnement bien dormit.

Après avoir mangé _ elle, incroyablement lentement et difficilement ; lui, rapidement et finissant le repas en se rassasiant à la regarder manger _ le dernier survivant de son clan cassa deux œufs dans un bol.

Elle le regarda faire se disant qu'il devait sûrement encore avoir faim. Il ajouta du vinaigre, du miel, puis de l'eau et se mit à les battre. Elle grimaça, se disant qu'il avait des goûts étranges jusqu'au bout. Quand il eut terminé de mélanger le tout convenablement il lui tendit le bol. Elle le regarda perplexe. Elle n'était pas très difficile mais il y avait des limites, de plus elle n'avait plus faim.

 **\- Frottes-toi les cheveux avec ça.** Lâcha-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Elle pensait que c'était du gâchis, elle aurait préféré les manger en omelette, mais s'exécuta bien qu'avec quelques hésitations. Elle attrapa le bol puis ses cheveux tentaculaires et les plongea dedans jusqu'à l'épaule, puis malaxa l'étrange mixture dans le récipient. Une fois ses tentacules bien imbibés elle ramena la masse capillaire sur sa tête et versa le reste du mélange dessus pour que toute sa tignasse en soit imprégnée de la racine aux pointes. Tant qu'à faire une chose autant le faire entièrement...

Elle massa encore un peu son cuir chevelu sous un regard inquisiteur quand l'Uchiha prit la parole :

 **\- Bien. Suis-moi.**

Elle le suivit en tenant ses cheveux en l'air pour ne pas avoir de l'œuf partout. Il se dirigea vers la rivière à nouveau. Elle se sentait bête d'obéir à toutes les fantaisies du jeune homme ... et maintenant elle avait une masse gluante sur la tête.

Une fois sur place il attrapa la tunique du vieux serpent et profita qu'elle avait les bras levés pour la lui ôter facilement et la jeter au pied d'un arbre avec dégoût...

 **\- Jettes-ça. Je trouverais autre chose que cette merde qui empeste l'odeur de ce vieux dégueulasse.**

Elle haussa les épaules. Pour elle c'était du pareil au même ; ça lui était égale, comme beaucoup d'autres choses.

Elle commença à approcher la rive, mais il l'attrapa à mi-chemin après avoir lourdé ses vêtements rapidement et la porta dans l'eau comme la veille. Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait ça alors qu'elle y allait de son propre gré cette fois. Elle le laissa faire, il ne semblait pas vouloir s'expliquer bien qu'ayant pourtant comprit la raison de son incompréhension... Et pour sa part, elle n'était pas prête à lui reparler, alors le questionner était résolument marre.

Comme hier, il la plongea jusqu'aux épaules.

Elle ferma les yeux, pencha la tête en arrière laissant juste son museau sortir de l'eau et se rinça les cheveux frottant délicatement son crâne.

Sasuke se surprit à sourire un peu en la regardant s'étirer dans ses bras et sembler presque détendue tandis que ses cheveux ondulaient dans le courant et formaient sous son corps frêle une grosse masse sombre...

Comme une ombre funeste pesante sur une existence fragile.

Cette dernière pensée le ramena à la réalité et lui rendit son air dur. Il lâcha ses jambes et passa une main humide et fraiche sur son front. Son esprit lui jouait des tours. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau et le vit contrarié. Il se recomposa un air impassible et l'aida à sortir de l'eau, la laissant marcher cette fois en la tenant par la taille.

Elle aurait aimé avoir un peu d'intimité pour prendre un bain, mais bon ça faisait quand même un certain bien... et ça pourrait être pire relativisa-t-elle, il était un peu étrange, autoritaire, mais pas toujours violent... c'était déjà ça.

Il ramassa ses vêtements et lui donna son haut à enfiler, en lui posant sur les épaules.

 **\- Tiens mets-ça.**

Elle passa ses bras dans les manches du kimono et le referma comme elle put. Il enfila son pantalon et ses sandales puis se mit à marcher.

Sur la route, la chaleur et le vent aidant, la chevelure du cobaye sécha, perdant sa sensation pesante et gluante peu à peu. Pour finir par lui donner une impression de légèreté. Intriguée par la sensation inconnue mais agréable procurée, elle attrapa une mèche de sa crinière ébène et l'amena devant ses yeux pour l'inspecter, c'était si léger, si fluide ... doux au toucher et même brillant. Elle en ralentit le pas d'étonnement.

Sasuke le remarqua et se retourna. Il eut un sourire narquois en la voyant ainsi ébahie et remarqua que le traitement avez bien fonctionné :

 **\- Ça valait le coup de gâcher deux œufs. Tu as presque l'air humaine à présent.**

Elle ne le prit pas mal bien que ce n'était pas spécialement sympathique et laissa même apparaître un sourire rieur qui prit le ténébreux de court. Elle se sentait assez bien. C'était suffisant pour la rendre imperméable à ses remarques déplaisantes et les transformer en compliment. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être normale ... et pas une miséreuse réduite en esclavage.

Il la regarda trottiner dans sa direction, interloqué...

 _Avait-elle l'air … heureuse ?_

Elle s'arrêta devant lui et posa dans ses yeux un regard désarmant.

Sasuke ne connaissait pas cette expression. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà côtoyé. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle lui lançait habituellement avec ses yeux morts. Ça ne lui rappelait rien de ceux que des filles avaient pu lui lancer jusqu'ici, ni chez Karin, ni Sakura.

Toujours était-il qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de le regarder ainsi.

Cet air lui provoquait un drôle de sentiment qui le brûlait au niveau de la cage thoracique, ce n'était pas de la colère, mais c'était tout aussi insupportable... et contrairement à la rage et à la haine, il ne savait pas comment gérer cette émotion... Si elle n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer cet air niais, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui ferait...

Sasuke n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre...

Mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche qu'il comprit ce que c'était :

 **\- Merci.**

 _Elle était donc reconnaissante. Mais… Pourquoi ?_

Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici et encore cette fois, c'était ni plus ni moins que la forcer à se plier à ses quatre volontés et disposer d'elle comme il lui plaisait. Et à ce sujet, il voulait juste la voir propre. C'était plus agréable pour lui.

Il regarda ses yeux noirs habituellement éteints qui s'étaient pour l'occasion parés de toutes les lumières environnantes des sous-bois... et donnait à la vue le spectacle d'un ciel nocturne, non plus nuageux et terne, mais le plus étincelant de tout ceux qu'il avait vu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier.**

 **\- ... Ah pardon** ; dit-elle en se remémorant la fin de leur première conversation.

 **\- Pas de pardon non plus. Retires toutes politesses de ton vocabulaire...**

Comme elle le regardait avec une lueur interrogative il daigna donner ses raisons :

 **\- Ces choses n'ont pas lieu d'être autre que pour permettre l'hypocrisie. Je ne veux plus entendre d'excuses, plus de mensonges.**

 **\- Bien.**

Elle le regarda avec attention, décryptant le sens profond en tentant de faire des liens avec ce qu'elle savait de son passé et de lui, afin de comprendre l'implication de ces mots.

Sasuke reconnut ce regard là... Il lui rappelait certains que Sakura ou Karin avaient dirigés vers lui ...et qu'il détestait absolument.

 _Oserait-elle avoir pitié de lui alors qu'elle en était réduite à le servir ?_

Il fallait remettre les choses au clair :

 **\- Je te rappelle que je suis ton maître.**

Surprise par ce soudain rappel de leur statut « relationnel » elle sortit de ses pensées et le dévisagea d'un air de pur étonnement. Et elle lui explosa de rire, malgré elle, en plein visage. L'explosion, surprit le brun mais aussi la source, de ce rire. Elle n'avait pas émis un bruit de ce type depuis ... elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ce fut bref mais intense. Elle gardait encore sur les lèvres un sourire de contentement et un air étonné en même temps. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître un air narquois, et il s'approcha... jusqu'à être presque collé à elle.

 **\- Ça t'amuse ?**

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais elle non plus pour tout dire.

 **\- Non. Ça m'est juste égale** ; répondit-elle en arborant un air de défi, qui était rendu plus perçant et joueur qu'il ne l'était réellement par le fait qu'elle était plus petite de bien plus qu'une tête.

 **\- Comme tu peux être aussi ... passive ?**

 **\- Juste réaliste...**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Si je m'enfuie, tu me rattraperas. Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est Orochimaru. Ou l'un de ses laquais à qui il l'aura ordonné... et en outre... je n'ai pas de but dans la vie.** Elle soupire... **C'est triste à dire, mais sans vengeance, sans pays ou village, sans famille... Que reste-t-il ?** Demanda-t-elle, vraiment curieuse de ce que la vie pouvait encore avoir à lui offrir dans son état, mais elle brisa tout espoir dans l'œuf : **... tu vas me dire que je pourrais essayer. Mais dans combien de ville ou village serais-je rejetée ou même brûlée vive pour avoir servie Orochimaru ?**

Sasuke allait dire que lui avait fait bien pire qu'elle et pourtant il ne s'en tirait pas si mal... Mais se résolut à ne pas lui donner tort en prenant en considération tout ce qu'il avait eu de son côté pour lui sauver la mise et redorer sa réputation... Il avait Naruto qui serait capable de tout pour le faire pardonner aux yeux de la communauté... et si jamais une quelconque autorité avait décidé de le brûler, et bien bonne chance à eux pour l'attraper en premier lieu... Puis, il y avait aussi toute cette partie de son explication dans laquelle il pouvait se reconnaître.

Elle était apatride, elle n'avait plus d'endroit où aller, ni personne qui l'attendait... sauf des gens qui veulent l'utiliser ou la juger. Alors, après quelques minutes à réfléchir à la sentence que cette jeune femme s'était auto-proclamée... il se laissa aller à dire vaguement :

 **\- Tu ne retourneras plus chez Orochimaru. Personne ne saura jamais que tu as été sienne. Et si tu fuis. Je ne te pourchasserais pas mais je me ferais un plaisir d'exterminer les mercenaires qu'il envoie pour t'attraper, ça me donnera un but quelques temps.**

Elle le regarda éberluée et demanda :

 **\- Tu n'as pas peur de lui ?**

 **\- Je l'ai déjà tué une fois.**

 **\- Comment ... ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis ton maître, le seul que tu dois craindre à présent... c'est moi.**

L'esclave se dit alors que l'homme n'avait pourtant pas l'air si dangereux malgré qu'il ait le respect d'Orochimaru et qu'il cachait bien son jeu s'il disait vrai. Kin décida qu'il faudrait qu'elle vérifie cette assertion, un jour.

Le troisième jour, il décida de lui laisser un peu d'air et à lui aussi d'ailleurs. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas étouffante, elle avait tendance à l'intoxiquer avec sa présence... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais, il avait envie de s'occuper d'elle... sûrement parce qu'elle lui faisait pitié à être si faible.

Mais en s'éloignant quelques heures pour s'entraîner, il se rendit compte que même en s'exerçant, il pensait à elle... Se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Ce à quoi elle pensait ... Ce qu'il devrait lui faire ou lui dire. Si elle serait encore là quand il rentrerait… Devrait-il se préoccuper qu'elle l'apprécie ? Non. _Pourquoi s'en inquiétait-il ?_ Elle n'était rien après tout. Juste une femme parmi tant d'autre. Elle l'aimerait forcément, comme toutes les autres.

Au soir venu, il rentra, frustré de n'avoir pas pu avoir un moment ou son esprit n'était pas tourné vers elle. Quand il arriva, elle avait un sai* en main et se coupait les cheveux.

Après une analyse plus poussée, c'était les pointes inextricablement emmêlées et abîmées qu'elle sectionnait ; après avoir pris le temps de se démêler les cheveux soigneusement. Elle prenait soin d'elle-même.

Il le prit pour un bon signe. Ça et le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas enfuie. Malgré le fait qu'il l'avait encore brusquée la veille, ne résistant pas à l'envie de la prendre.

Elle était redevenue mutique depuis. Elle ne dit rien et ne lui accorda d'ailleurs pas un regard quand il rentra dans la chambre.

Il retira sa garde et sa ceinture pour rester en kimono lâche avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et la regarder attentivement.

La brunette avait fini de couper ses cheveux. Elle rangea le couteau dans son étui. Puis commença à séparer ses cheveux et faire trois mèches au sommet de sa tête avant de commencer à les passer les unes sur les autres, tout en y ajoutant un nouvelle mèche à chaque maille jusqu'à enfin réunir toute la chevelure dans la natte qui faisait encore près d'un mètre dix, même après la coupe. Son petit minois triangulaire et fin était à présent parfaitement dégagé, à part pour quelques mèches éparses qui devaient avoir écopées d'un mauvais traitement lors du brossage et avait fini raccourcies.

Comme il fixait longuement son visage, elle le braqua d'un regard noir pénétrant attirant derechef ses yeux dans les siens.

 **\- Ça te va bien** ; dit-il pour trouver une échappatoire à ce combat de regard qu'il n'avait pas la force de gagner sans tricher.

Elle ramassa la montagne de cheveux mort et alla les jeter dehors. Il la suivit du regard, se leva, puis prit la lame et la rangea sur son portoir.

Le quatrième jour, il était sorti jusqu'en ville pour lui trouver un vêtement. Ça lui avait pris quelques heures, le temps de trouver toutes les boutiques du coin et de faire son choix parmi toutes les propositions afin de trouver ce dans quoi il pouvait l'imaginer et qu'il la voulait voir porter. Il ne la voyait pas dans ces couleurs criardes comme il y en a tant sur les kimonos avec leurs motifs floraux affriolants et bariolés ; tant à la mode pour les jeunes filles. Il pensait que ça jurerait avec sa nature. Il était alors revenu avec un kimono bleu horizon avec des bordures blanches. Simple, beau et peu onéreux.

Le cinquième jour quand il rentra de son entraînement, elle était au sol, haletante et couverte de sueur. Il se précipita à son chevet, prit d'une poussée d'inquiétude irrépressible ; mais elle roula sur le côté et s'accroupit –avant de perdre son équilibre et tomber sur les fesses– le regardant avec méfiance.

Visiblement elle n'avait rien.

Il n'en laissa rien paraître, mais il était soulagé.

Elle ne portait pas le yukata qu'il lui avait offert la veille. Elle l'avait néanmoins essayé ; il le constata car le pliage du vêtement avait changé. Vînt alors la réalisation qu'elle venait sûrement de s'entraîner.

 **\- Tu t'entraînes.**

 **\- ... Je** -elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure ayant l'air aux prises d'un débat interne auxquels elle finit par couper court- ... **je n'en peux plus d'être si faible.**

 **\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?** Dit-il en lui tendant une main... qu'elle frappa.

 **\- Non. Pour le moment je dois juste reconstruire ma musculature, tu ne peux pas m'aider pour ça.** Marmonna-t-elle en se relevant abruptement et se mettant à tituber.

Il tenta de l'attraper pour la stabiliser. Mais elle recula par réflexe pour lui échapper et finit par vraiment perdre son équilibre. Sasuke se glissa sous elle dans un geste vif et silencieux qui passa complètement inaperçu aux yeux de l'ancienne kunoichi qui pensait entrer en collision avec le sol. Sentant les bras du nuke-nin autour d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et en vînt à la réalisation qu'il avait, au moins, une vitesse suffisante pour égaler celle d'Orochimaru.

Trop subjuguée par ses calculs pour penser à se débattre, elle ne vît pas non plus la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa joue et venir caresser sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce, et descendre dans son cou.

Elle sortit de sa réflexion et essaya de se dépêtrer de son étreinte.

Il la posa au sol avant de se planter par-dessus elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux ... une fois n'est pas coutume c'est elle qui fuit la première. Ce signe d'abandon fût interprété comme une totale acceptation de son sort, alors il ouvrit le haori qu'il lui avait prêté et qu'elle portait nue, glissa ses bras dans son dos et la pénétra sans plus de manière.

Comme les fois précédentes elle étouffa un hoquet de douleur puis ferma les yeux sur la réalité.

Il détestait ça.

Qu'elle ne le regarde pas. Qu'elle ignore son tortionnaire. Qu'elle fasse comme si il n'existait pas.

… _Ça devait changer._

Alors, il y alla plus fort.

Elle serra les dents et il voyait les larmes perler aux coins de ses paupières. Il ne put tenir à ce rythme et si serré dans le fourreau charnel ; il exulta de plaisir, de frustration et de rage au creux de son cou en la serrant contre lui.

Au septième jour alors qu'il rentrait de son entrainement quotidien il la surprit en train de s'exercer. A vrai dire, il était un peu plus impatient de rentrer pour la voir que d'habitude... et il fallait dire que ça ne s'améliorait pas avec le temps et ça commençait à le rendre fou.

Il attendit qu'elle finisse sa série de squats avant de se faire connaître. Elle tenait à peine debout. Il grimaça à la voir chancelante et tremblante à ce point. Ce qu'il se doutait qu'il devait arriver avec un chakra si faible, arriva. Elle perdit connaissance. Il la ramassa et la posa sur le futon. Il la secoua en la tenant par les jambes pour la réveiller.

Une fois qu'elle revînt à elle il lâcha sèchement :

 **\- Tu ne manges pas assez pour t'imposer tant d'efforts.** Puis ordonna : **Ne bouges pas.**

Il partit préparer à manger. Il revînt cinq minutes plus tard avec un fruit rouge. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui brandit une tomate devant la bouche, l'appuyant même contre ses lèvres.

 **\- Croque** ; tonna-t-il sèchement.

Elle arqua un sourcil, mais obéît.

Quand elle voulut attraper l'aliment et se nourrir toute seule, il ne lâcha pas sa prise. Elle abandonna donc un peu de son orgueil et laissa sa honte assaisonner son repas qu'elle prit à renfort de grande bouchée pour le faire durer moins longtemps.

Elle crût comprendre à l'amusement dans le regard de l'Uchiha qu'il appréciait le spectacle de son agacement et comme pour lui confirmer les doutes qui commençaient à s'immiscer dans son esprit elle l'entendit dire :

 **\- C'est le traitement qu'on récolte quand on n'est pas capable de gérer ses propres réserves d'énergie ; on perd le droit de se débrouiller par soi-même.**

 _C'était donc bel et bien une punition._

Elle expulsa un soupire de frustration. Il se redressa, partit mettre les nouilles dans le bouillon et lui apporta un bol quand ce fût prêt.

Un mois plus tard.

Après un mois de promiscuité. Un mois d'abus en tous genres. Un mois de sévices, mais sans rien qu'elle n'ait déjà vécu et sut surmonter. Un mois d'entraînements ardus. Un mois aussi porté à l'attention profonde, à l'analyse de l'autre, définir ses forces et ses faiblesses sans jamais en dire trop. Un mois de frustrations, d'incompréhensions, de questionnements.

Ce jour-là, il rentrait d'une séance de méditation plus que d'entrainement.

Elle avait enfilé le yukata qu'il lui avait offert. Ses cheveux de jais étaient nattés, son visage et son cou délicats dégagés. Sa longue tresse noire lui courait dans le dos, par-delà les fesses, jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Son obi ceignait sa taille toujours outrancièrement fine, mais ses hanches et ses fesses s'étaient remplies et avaient pris en volume, de même que ses seins qui avait pu stocker un peu de graisse et lui donnait ainsi une poitrine presque rebondie ; le tout commençant à lui prêter des airs de femmes.

Il approcha sans bruit par derrière. Elle l'esquiva comme à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait de trop près.

Comme à chaque fois il la provoquait en l'effarouchant. Comme à chaque fois elle initiait ce jeu qu'elle n'aimait pas perdre mais auquel elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Comme à chaque fois, et ce depuis deux semaines, ce petit jeu le tentait alors il la chassait pour la mettre à l'épreuve et voir ses progrès. Cette fois, elle tînt presque une minute à lui échapper…

L'Uchiha n'était pas sérieux évidemment, il ne la traquait pas comme il le ferait d'un ennemi, il n'utilisait aucune technique qui pourrait lui permettre d'abattre ou neutraliser une cible, sinon elle n'aurait pas tenue dix secondes et le jeu, en plus d'être le dernier, n'aurait pas été si amusant.

Mais malgré tout, sa progression était notable et fulgurante. Après tout, les réflexes de survie qu'on acquiert en tant que shinobi ne s'oublient pas facilement ... c'est surtout son corps qui ne tenait pas la route. Elle avait visiblement concentrée son entraînement sur l'explosivité, elle était donc très rapide et vive au début mais perdait vite son énergie par manque d'endurance.

Il s'était donc dit qu'elle était du type à tout miser sur la rapidité et à exécuter aussi vite que possible l'opposant.

Quand il la plaqua sur le sol, cette fois. Elle pantelante et lui pas le moins du monde essoufflé. Il la regarda longuement reprendre son souffle et elle le fixa effarée, s'attendant à ce qu'il prenne son dû, comme à chaque victoire.

Ce qu'il fit la surprit cependant.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, certes, sans douceur. Elle essaya de tourner la tête mais il la bloqua. Alors elle le mordit. Il recula et lécha sa lèvre saignante.

 **\- Je vois. J'ai besoin d'entrainement il semblerait.** Ironisa-t-il.

Il retroussa son yukata et lui écarta les cuisses avant de la prendre plus violemment que d'habitude, par vengeance. Il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, mais ça l'avait blessé qu'elle refusa de l'embrasser. Il en avait vraiment eu envie. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour l'humilier ou la blesser. En fait, il pensait que le changement lui plairait peut-être...

Elle se débattit également pendant l'acte, grogna de douleur et gémit de rage, contrairement à d'habitude.

Et contrairement à d'habitude, il ne parvint pas à jouir. Pourtant la voir le fuir et se battre contre lui avait tendance à l'exciter en temps normal. Elle normalement si digne et froide, maintenant en larme et en cri. Il ne comprenait pas.

Elle pleurait. Il débandait.

Il se retira. Il avait du sang sur le sexe.

Il prit peur. Elle était tremblante et affaiblie.

Il s'en voulut tout aussi violemment qu'il l'avait pris. L'attrapa à bras et courut voir Karin qui était la plus proche eisei-nin à la ronde, paniqué de l'avoir blessée.

Quand elle avait reconnu son chakra, elle n'avait pas pu retenir un sursaut de joie ... puis elle avait senti une autre présence et se souvînt que le survivant avait jeté son dévolu sur un vulgaire cobaye d'Orochimaru plutôt qu'elle, avec aigreur. Puis elle avait remarqué le désarroi dans l'aura de Sasuke et le peu de chakra de la deuxième.

Karin vit arriver un Sasuke à l'air paumé chez elle avec ce qu'elle considéra comme un petit tas de chair flasque et pathétique dans les bras.

 **\- Oh ? Sasuke-kun, tu as tué ta copine ? Quel dommage. Tu étais bien trop fort pour elle. Tu devrais en choisir une plus robuste : comme moi par exemple.** Minauda-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne suis pas morte** ; murmura Kin qui n'était pas inconsciente ; elle ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique à ses propres pensées qui, si elle en avait la force, lui dirait qu'elle pouvait bien le prendre et se le garder son Sasuke-kun.

 **\- Arrêtes ça Karin...** dit-il avec un air plus désemparé qu'elle ne l'avait vu.

Karin soupira et son sérieux fit surface instantanément.

 **\- D'accord. Tu veux que je l'ausculte j'imagine... ?**

 **\- Hm...** Elle entra et fit signe à son beau ténébreux de la suivre.

 **\- Quel est le problème ?**

 **\- Je l'ai ... prise ... trop fort et elle saigne...**

Karin n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était le fond ou la forme qui la choquait le plus. _Avait-elle entendu Sasuke ... honteux ?_ Et dire ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle prit une grande inspiration et rassembla tout son professionnalisme. Si ça n'avait pas été Sasuke cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant, mais là.

 **\- D'accord...** Elle replaça ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez. **Et bien... on va voir les dégâts... Poses la sur la table.** Elle se lava les mains soigneusement. **Écarte tes jambes.** Demanda-t-elle à la patiente importune tout en revenant vers elle.

Kin obéît de mauvais gré... elle n'avait pas très envie qu'on lui reluque le vagin...

Karin lui écarta les lèvres et ouvrit l'entrée avant de malaxer son chakra pour y voir clair. Elle plissa les yeux et détailla l'intérieur.

 **\- Je ne détecte aucune lésion. La demoiselle a juste ses règles. Pas de soucis majeurs.** Elle partit se laver les mains.

Kin réalisa seulement maintenant que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne les avait plus eut à cause de son état physique lamentable. A vrai dire ça ne lui avait pas manqué : les crampes abdominales, la faiblesse inutile... Ça voulait aussi dire qu'elle était potentiellement fertile. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire de dépit ou en pleurer de soulagement.

 **\- Karin...** Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

La sanguine acquiesça. Elle sentait la reconnaissance s'émaner de lui. Bien qu'elle était toujours sous le choc de le voir se mettre dans un tel état pour cette fille qui sortait de nulle-part. Karin était contente de le voir soulagé, bien que jalouse de l'attention qu'il lui portait à elle.

C'était incompréhensible.

 _Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'elle ?_

 _Rien ..._

En moins, ça par contre ça se voyait. Moins de seins. Moins de hanches. Moins de chakra. Moins de force. Moins d'endurance. Moins belle peau. Moins de vitalité. Enfin, pas dur pour une Uzumaki d'être la meilleure... Elle balaya ses cheveux de son épaule et braqua ses yeux de rubis sur cette faible fille, bien trop banale, d'un air de dédain ; sortant de son rôle de médecin qui n'était plus requit à présent. Elle savait trop bien qu'il n'était pas utile de pointer tous ces défauts à l'Uchiha, il en était autant voir plus conscient qu'elle. Et le contrarier en rabaissant une personne à laquelle il semblait tenir ne ferait que la desservir. Alors elle s'abstînt de toute critique.

 **\- Je te laisse...** Déclara-t-il doucement en prenant Kin à bras sans lui demander son avis.

 **\- A bientôt !** Ronronna-t-elle plus comme un souhait qu'une certitude, avant d'ajouter gaiement : **Tues ta copine quand tu veux !**

Il lui envoya un regard noir.

Elle réalisa que c'était peut-être un peu maladroit de sa part, mais on ne se refait pas.

Il prit son temps sur le retour.

Kin évita tout contact visuel avec lui, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait évidemment prit note du comportement peu commun de son 'maître' dernièrement... pas besoin d'être une ninja sensorielle pour s'en apercevoir.

 _Était-il vraiment apeuré de l'avoir blessée, ou juste emmerdé d'avoir cassé son appareil reproducteur ?_

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi en penser. Ni de ce contact buccal qu'il avait tenté de lui infliger pour elle ne savait quelle raison et auquel elle avait répondu quelques peu violemment, ce qui avait semblait le contrarier.

Et ce n'était pas qu'aujourd'hui... il lui arrivait ponctuellement d'agir de manière étrange, laissant penser qu'il se préoccupait réellement de son bien-être derrière toute sa froideur et sa brutalité. D'ailleurs, il s'était arrêté en la voyant se mettre à pleurer et se débattre, ce qu'elle ne faisait, par orgueil, pas d'habitude.

 _Attendait-il juste d'elle qu'elle se rebiffe enfin ? ... qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de sa vie..._

Le lendemain, il partit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il s'était vu sur-réagir pour de simples menstruations jusqu'à l'emmener en catastrophe à Karin et se sentir honteux, impuissant et alarmé pour elle. Il a cru l'avoir tuée. Il n'avait jamais été si préoccupé pour quelqu'un. Il ne s'en était rarement, voir jamais autant voulu. Elle prenait beaucoup trop d'importance pour lui.

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle prenne tant d'ampleur à ses yeux ?

Il avait baissé sa garde avec elle... il l'avait laissé rentrer dans sa tête et dans son cœur justement parce qu'il ne s'était pas méfié. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait lui accorder le moindre intérêt. Parce qu'elle était si faible... parce qu'elle n'était rien ... pour personne ... qu'elle était juste à lui. Il s'y était attaché sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, à une vitesse déconcertante. Et là il en prenait pleinement conscience et ça le terrifiait, parce qu'il se sentait piégé.

Et qu'y a-t-il de mieux à faire quand on est piégé ?

Fuir.

Alors il a fui.

Kin remarqua qu'il n'avait pas daigné se coucher avec elle cette nuit-là...

Elle n'avait pas senti ses bras venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour la tirer contre lui, blottir enfin son visage dans sa nuque et soupirer comme soulagé avant de se détendre complètement ; comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis un mois.

Il avait disparu.

Le soir venu, il ne reparut pas non plus. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé plus de quelques heures toute seule jusqu'ici. Il ne revînt pas pendant plusieurs jours.

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi faire.

Mais peu importait, elle n'avait nulle-part où aller et elle avait un toit, alors elle resta là.

Ce n'est qu'un mois après qu'il réapparut. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps. Elle le vit. Il la regarda. Elle le fixa. Après quelques minutes de silence contemplatif, il grimaça et repartit.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre méchamment dans sa poitrine quand il la revît.

Elle avait bien continué sa rémission en son absence ... Sa silhouette s'était encore un peu remplie, son teint était plus lumineux, ses lèvres avaient retrouvées des couleurs, ses cernes presque disparues... Et ses grands yeux noirs brillaient en le braquant.

 _Était-elle contente de le revoir ?_

 _Surement que non._

Et il pensa, presque amèrement, qu'elle savait se débrouiller sans lui...

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il résistait à l'envie qu'il avait de s'approcher pour la toucher, pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour passer ses mains partout sur elle pour voir l'évolution de sa musculature et de ses courbes, pour la sentir sous tous les sens du terme, pour l'embrasser... la prendre toute entière.

Mais il partit pour ne pas le faire. Constatant donc que sa misérable petite escapade n'y avait rien fait.

Aucune des filles qu'il avait côtoyé pour se débarrasser de ses sentiments n'avait ne serait-ce que retenu son attention.

Même Karin, y était passée. Elle qui était si contente de voir l'Uchiha débarquer chez elle perturbé, afin de pouvoir le consoler ... Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa machinalement... Puis essaya de lui faire l'amour. Sans succès. Ce qui laissa la pauvre Karin perplexe, elle qui n'imaginait pas son Sasuke 'impuissant' et pire, elle ne voulait pas penser que c'était parce qu'elle s'y prenait mal ... mais ça ne rata pas.

Sasuke était parti en colère contre lui-même suite à ça.

Deux semaines plus tard.

Il revînt, succombant à l'envie de la voir... Elle n'était pas dans la maison. Il ne la savait pas loin, il sentait sa présence. Elle était dehors, dans une clairière, dans le haori qu'il lui avait laissé, tenue légère qu'elle privilégiait pour s'entraîner, visiblement.

Il l'approcha sans bruit par derrière.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, ce fut à ce qu'elle se retourne vive comme l'éclair et lui mette un coup de coude violent et précis dans la mâchoire. Il s'était mordu la langue sous le choc et devait s'avouer prit au dépourvu pour une fois.

Elle fit deux pas en arrière puis le regarda pétrifiée en voyant le sang sur ses lèvres. Son visage se décomposa un peu et elle s'approcha, dirigeant doucement une main vers lui.

Il sourit, attrapa son poignet, s'en servit pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrassa sans retenue.

Cette fois elle se laissa faire, un peu étourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il balaya sa bouche de sa langue saignante, lui laissant une traînée au goût de fer dans la bouche. Il n'était pas violent, juste déterminé et un peu fébrile.

Elle l'entendit grogner en fermant les yeux et approfondissant le contact buccal... elle frémit.

Les bras du déserteur s'enroulaient autour d'elle et s'appropriaient chaque parcelle d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se mit à gémir aussi et se sentir brûlante, mais pas de haine pour une fois et ça elle ne savait pas comment le gérer. Chaque minutes qu'il passait à la toucher, la caresser et la malaxer de bout en bout, tout en l'embrassant, la rendait plus fiévreuse et l'adirait un peu plus. Quand il mit sa bouche dans son cou, elle perdit ses notions de fierté et lâcha sa tête en arrière se pendant à ses épaules et soupirant d'aise. Elle leva un genou sur sa taille et posa son mollet sur ses reins, il attrapa sa cuisse qu'il plaqua sur sa hanche. Elle s'aida de cette prise et enroula ses jambes autour de lui.

Il la cala au-dessus de ses hanches, dégagea son sexe et s'assit par terre.

Elle le laissa attraper ses fesses et placer son membre dressé dans son vagin.

Il soupira de soulagement en la faisant doucement tomber le long de sa verge enflée.

Elle sentit son antre s'écarter doucement et s'étirer pour le laisser passer avec plus de délice que de douleur, comme si son corps n'attendait que ça. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement surprit à cette sensation de contentement qui la prenait tout à coup, provoqué par le seul fait de l'avoir en elle.

Il la regarda rougir et se tordre de désir et non de douleur ... il se surprit à éjaculer derechef, en elle à la voir y prendre son plaisir. Il posa sa bouche sur sa poitrine gonflée aux tétons tendus et dur d'excitation qu'il couvrit de baisers et dégusta avidement en l'enserrant par la taille tandis qu'il profitait de son orgasme.

Elle remuait le bassin, se contractait et décontractait de plaisir sous ses coups de langue. La belle brune lui donnait des sensations insensées juste comme ça, à se tortiller. Elle le fit venir encore après une vingtaine de minute de ce petit manège sensuel. Son désir à elle n'en finissant pas de monter, ne trouvant pas son apogée.

A la voir ainsi se livrer à ses propres appétits lubriques comme aux siens, le survivant en voulut plus également. Il la renversa sur le dos, sans quitter son doux fourreau. Il commença doucement des vas-et-viens langoureux faisant ondoyer son bassin. Puis en surélevant ses hanches avec ses bras tandis qu'il léchait ses seins qui sautillaient au gré de ses coups de reins frénétiques.

Elle commença à marmonner des « encore » en ululant et se cambrant de plaisir.

Sasuke, agréablement surpris, en banda de plus bel et dû se stopper un moment. Il reprit suite à ses demandes plaintives, bien que ralentissant un peu son rythme pour ne pas en jouir. Il voulait encore la voir ainsi offerte et désireuse de lui ... et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de rebander après tant d'orgasmes, alors il se retînt.

Les jambes de la sujette du serpent commençaient à trembler, sa peau brillait, perlée de sueur, le cœur battait rapidement et elle s'agrippait à lui désespérément, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Soudain, elle fût prise de spasmes et mordait son cou pour étouffer un cri de jouissance.

Il sentit une décharge lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale et son vagin se serrer et convulser sur son membre ... Il abandonna et laissa son plaisir avoir raison de lui, éjaculant une dernière fois tout au fond d'elle, profitant des derniers frissons de son orgasme. Il les bascula en arrière, l'attira du sol et s'allongea, la tenant sur lui. Il la regarda toute engourdie et lovée sur lui. Il se sentit étrangement apaisé, mais toujours troublé et incertain.

Mais une chose était sûre.

Non. Il ne la rendrait jamais au vieux serpent.

Elle était à lui... Rien qu'à lui maintenant.

Kin était autant si ce n'était plus troublée.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fois elle n'avait pas ressenti de peurs, de révulsions ou de douleurs ...au contraire elle en avait eu horriblement envie...

Comment avait-elle pu se donner vraiment à lui ?

Avait-il utilisé un genjutsu ?

Ou avait-elle vraiment cédée ?

Elle s'arracha de son étreinte pourtant agréable sur le moment, roula, attrapa le haori qui traînait par terre et s'en drapa vivement avant d'arborer une posture défensive. Sasuke se releva interloqué. Il l'observa attentivement. Elle le regardait comme un ennemi. Comme un animal sauvage qu'on a drogué le ferait en se réveillant auprès d'un humain. Le comportement de sauvageonne effarouchée qu'elle adoptait tout à coup l'amusa beaucoup même s'il n'en laissa paraître qu'un sourire narquois. Il se sentait mieux. Mais il avait des choses à finir et à vérifier à présent. Alors il repartit et disparut un mois et demi.

Non. Elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais s'y faire en fin de compte...


End file.
